


bitter sweet

by chubbyhux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drinking, F/F, Fem!Hux, Femslash, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fem!Kylo, fem!kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyhux/pseuds/chubbyhux
Summary: Hux can't look away from the press of Kylo Ren's belly against the front of her blouse.





	bitter sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and ratings for the future chapter <3

It’s inescapable, as much as Hux tries to look away to concentrate on something else. The taste of the wild mushroom sauce still clings to her palate, even as the dry sweetness of the champagne she’s being sipping at bursts across her tongue. She’s restraining herself from throwing back the entire glass only because she wants to network – to slip through the crowd and mingle, try to build bridges with anyone and everyone whether they’re higher management or not. Just in case.

It’s never been this difficult before but then again, she’s never had to suffer through a work event while Kylo Ren has been an employee of First Order Industries. Director Snoke is known for his parties – expensive and decadent, costing thousands of dollars that the company’s entry-level employees could never dream of amassing. The food is rich and portioned generously, the band is live, there’s a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and best of all the alcohol keeps flowing.

Kylo Ren, on the other hand, is definitely not expensive but she’s still managing to be just about the most decadent thing in the ballroom. Hux watches, as covertly as she can manage out of the corner of her eyes, as Ren throws back yet another beer - plump lips puckered obscenely around the neck of the bottle, as the colleagues she’s standing with all do the same. But none of them hold Hux’s attention like Ren does. Hux’s eyes are drawn to the line of her throat, watching her jugular bobbing as Ren swallows the bitter liquid.

Ren’s colleagues all do the same, laughing loudly and slapping each other on the back as they each finish their bottles. Hux watches as Ren finishes the last few drops of her own bottle, throwing it into the trash as she wipes her mouth clean on the back of her hand, smearing vivid red lipstick over her skin. Hux can feel the contrast between them like a physical force - where she is pulled so tight, so controlled without a hair out of place, Ren is relaxed, quick to laugh or snarl in anger, and her hair is bursting out of its braids.

But Hux’s treacherous eyes catch on something else entirely. The way Ren presses the palm of her other hand to the curve of her stomach, that’s been pushing ever more insistently against the front of her blouse through the evening, rubbing across it with her fingertips in tight little circles. Ren has gorged on a three-course meal and now knocked back enough beers that Hux has lost track, her stomach swelling, tighter and tighter, with every bite or mouthful. Or maybe Hux’s just been distracted by the way the buttons of Ren’s blouse have been getting tighter all night, pulling taut and gaping over the thickest parts of Ren - the swell of her ample chest and the bloated curve of her stomach.

Hux lets herself imagine, just for a moment, one of those buttons finally giving way and bursting off the blouse, flying across the room. Ren’s stomach, so round and bloated with beer and good food, surging forward into the new space. Finally free of its restriction. This, of course, would draw a moan from Ren - at the comfort as well as at the size of herself, the evidence of her gluttony.

Hux imagines her own hands reaching out to touch Ren’s stomach, taking the place of Ren’s fingertips and massaging the bloated side. Hux imagines how taut and full Ren’s stomach would feel, how shallow Ren’s breath would be and how she would arch her back, pushing her huge stomach into Hux’s warm hands. Hux is sure she would be able to trace the uneven curves on stretch marks across Ren’s thick sides - has, despite herself, watched Ren’s waist thicken from a small paunch to a belly that hangs over the waistband of Ren’s skirt over the last few months, with the same interest as watching her investments grow. The rest of Ren has grown as well, harsh lines softened into curves, but the focus seems to be her belly that’s nearing a true beer belly - swollen and oversized even compared to Ren’s hip. Hux wants so badly to touch it, her whole-body buzzing with need as Ren continues to rub little soothing circles into it that seem not to catch anyone else’s attention. And yet, Hux can’t look away - she wants to feel the weight of Ren’s gluttony in her hands, she wants Ren to push her down into the sheets, Ren’s soft body against Hux’s sharp angles, she wants...

She takes a hurried sip of her champagne, gulping so fast that the remaining fizz hits the back of her throat and causing her to choke raggedly. After the first she manages to hide them behind her fist, praying that nobody has noticed - that she’s not making an embarrassment out of herself. Or worse, she hopes that nobody has noticed what had caused her to gulp down her champagne too quickly in the first place. Hux wants to project the image of a cool and callous businesswoman, who nobody dares to cross - intelligent and ruthless. Choking on her champagne like a clutz at the Christmas party is hardly that.

‘Too strong for you?’ Ren’s voice is more than a little teasing as a large warm hand comes to rest on Hux’s shoulder.

‘Stronger than that cheap stuff you seem to like. I can’t say I’m surprised,’ Hux manages to choke out, biting and stern, before realising her mistake. She’s played her hand - admitted that she was watching Ren.

And Ren seems to know it, laughing harshly before turning slightly away to stifle a burp behind her hand, in a façade of manners. Fuck. Hux feels a wash of heat go through her, her cheeks beating involuntarily. Ren knows just how sexy she is.

‘Excuse me. I guess I’ve had a bit too much to drink,’ Ren replies, smirk still in place on her lipstick smudged lips. ‘But then you would know.’

Hux, for once in her life, finds that she can’t say anything. Her cheeks still feel flushed and her heart is pounding and god she just wants closer, more - wants to breathe in the smell of Ren’s cheap perfume and sweat, and get her hands on that delicious belly. She feels herself gaping, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open as seen continues to smirk.

‘Come to my place tomorrow when I’m sober,’ Ren says finally. Ren slides one hand down the side of her bloated stomach, and Hux feels her heart stop, as Ren sinks her fingers into one soft side, gripping her own fat, as she gives her own belly a shake. Even through Ren’s blouse, Hux can see the way it jiggles even while taut with so much food and drink.

Ren releases her, steps back into the crowd and marches back over to her buddies - only leaving Hux with her ultimatum.


End file.
